You don't know me
by 2Wolves1Body
Summary: Post War, Snape Harry's adoptive parent? Hermione and Ron not together? Draco is in a muggle band? non-canonical.
1. From the beginning then

**First fic, please be nice.**

**I don't own anything Potter related**

* * *

><p>"We've discussed this; you should stop Apparating here drunk out of your mind RON. It's been 3 months now and I'm not coming back to you, do you understand?" Hermione said with a definite tone of disgust.<p>

On the couch, sticking out from the side of it a tuft of red hair could be seen where Ron lay and moaned, not answering her back as though it would portray his guilt. From where Hermione was standing she saw that he was not getting up and she knew he wouldn't leave without her doing something, "Up, UP!" was all she was able to shout at him.

His feet swung over and Ron glared at her. Trying to plead one more time, but turning her back she was able to just hear the faint mumbling that was going on behind her. "… I'll always love you and… so please…"

"I do not want to hear another word from you! I said we could be friends, but you're overstepping the boundary already. Come on get out."

"Hermione, please, just hear…"

"Hear you out again? No, I give you 15 minutes to get yourself presentable and out of my flat." Hermione ended of the conversation, not turning to look at him once. It's been like this for 4 weeks now, Ron suddenly appearing in the middle of the night and pleading her to come back to him at once. After the second time she said no, Hermione thought that Ron wouldn't come back again like that. Apparating in the middle of her living room, the first time he startled her at 1 in the morning while she was brewing some tea in the kitchen, she almost maimed him with a hex.

At 23 the Hogwarts lot were just kicking off with their lives, studying to be Aurors and professors took their time and if Ron wasn't going to pop the question soon, she decided, it was time to move on and maybe find someone who will ask her one day or another.

* * *

><p>Life changed a lot for Harry after Sirius Black died. Snape adopted him on the request of Dumbledore and that changed their relationship, seeing the love he previously held for Lily now transformed into a love for her son in a parental way. That was 10 years ago and somehow Dumbledore knew that it was right for him than asking Lupin to do it. Lupin was sort of Harry's safe place when Snape and himself got into fights and where they explosive, that for one never went away. Even as he went out to destroy horcruxes, which he did after finishing his N.E.W.T's. 4 years after finishing off the Dark Lord, Harry started crawling deep into himself, feeling that he had no need on the planet and started slipping into an alcohol and drug problem. Ginny never waited for him like she promised, the words in her letter still stung him, '… I'll always play second fiddle to you Harry.'<p>

'You need your own flat Harry, seeing that you're a 3rd year now. Your night assignments are keeping me up and you'll be closer to London' Snape casually told him while climbing down the stairs. Snape on the other hand decided to take a year hiatus from Hogwarts. This happened ever few years and this time around Severus took it.

Harry sat at the nook in the kitchen. Contemplating what Snape just told him. "Ha", Harry thought, "if you knew what those 'night time' assignments were." Getting up from his chair, he left and shouted to Snape: "Not sure how late I'll get in, see you later."

* * *

><p>Draco or rather going around as Malfoy, could've done anything he wanted after the war. Decided to spite his parents and pleasantly so.<p>

"Oi Malfoy, were up in ten… stop snogging the girl!"

Malfoy threw Tom a middle finger; "Can't you see I'm busy, fuck off. I'll see you now."

His parents still refused to talk more than 10 words if necessary, how could a Malfoy, a pureblood with high stature leave the wizarding world? Especially for a muggle band IN the muggle world. Draco was surprisingly musically talented, so he decided to answer a request in some strange muggle magazine he saw. So he became a back vocalist and lead guitarist of some indie band called Electric Ashtray. He only called them muggles in his head, but he didn't see any difference in them to wizards. Sure, they used their own means of magic but he accepted it and when they weren't looking he used his magic.

Over the last five years the band grew slowly to the fame they're experiencing now. They were getting booked for more gigs than ever and when word got out that he's visiting home he'd be bombarded by a girl or four recognising who he was in the muggle world. This always made him chuckle.

"Yes Mother, I am still studying. And no don't ask me if I'll ever come back to the wizarding world." This was all Draco could tell his mother before she started snooping around. "Draco, son, we just don't think or rather your Father thinks it's not the way a Malfoy should spend his time after school."

"Damn him and whatever he says, I'm leaving."

"But…" and after his answer Draco disapperated, this was a normal occurrence in the Malfoy household. He appeared in his flat, which he knew was empty.

* * *

><p>Wizarding Law.<p>

That was the only word that kept repeating itself in Hermione's head. Mom and Dad wouldn't've minded if she decided to become a doctor or something to that extent. But this was her choice and she had a feeling that after doing what she's done she can help others. Plus she understood why it took an extra 2 years, seeing that it was normal-ish muggle laws and then all the other complicated wizarding law came into play, it was tiring but well worth it.

She had to meet up with Harry, which meant that running into Ronald was inevitable, but she had no need to feel anything nor embarrassed about what happened, it will just be… uncomfortable if that is even a suitable way to describe it.

"'Moine, I wasn't expecting you so early. What's up?" Harry broke her train of thought.

"Oh, hey, Ronald came to visit again last night. Drunk again. I was just thinking of my parents."

"I'll have a talk with him, don't worry. Come on through, sorry again for setting the meeting here at the training grounds, I need one eye focused on that ex of yours." They moved to a table which was private enough but Harry could still see Ron from where he was sitting.

This meeting was supposed to have Ron involved but since Ron and Hermione's split the 'Golden Trio' had separate meetings. Some press had to go out now and then; same time every year The Daily Prophet and other newspapers and magazines sent them questions. But this is the 5th year anniversary since Voldemort got apprehended and they promised to do an in person interview plus a special ball at Hogwarts.

"Thank Merlin that the Prophet is prepping us for what to expect. Can you expect what the Lovegoods will be asking?" Hermione asked concerned.

"As long as it's not about nargles has been affecting us since the war." Harry replied while laughing, taking another sip of some strange brew.

"Looks like we'll be sitting here a while…"


	2. 3 blind mice

**I don't own anything Potter-related. And I only update once or twice a week as I am busy.**

* * *

><p>Malfoy sat at his piano. Running his fingers through his hair. Sometimes his parents were too much and after a disastrous nap he wasn't in a good mood. His therapist told him to keep a dream diary, this afternoon's nap had Hermione's screams echo through his head.<p>

Hermione.

The golden trio, he wondered if any of them were also seeing anyone. Being in a band had its advantages sometimes for Draco. He picked up his phone and dialled his therapist Jon. "Oi Jon, got some time before my gig tonight? Nah, there'll be about 2000 people if I recall the figures right."

It may not be the O2 but it was a big-ish place and 2000 people with a bigger band, why not? Draco was determined to see Jon, he needed to clear his head or else his demons will join him on stage and he couldn't let that happen. Last time one of the roadies started to balloon backstage and he couldn't have another accident like that. Luckily he had time to obliviate him and his mate. There was no chance for acting like a 10 year old that can't control their magic.

5:45pm Draco walked into Jon's place. Jon was a squib, Malfoy was rather comfortable with this seeing that a wizard may cause him bodily harm if he talks about the wizarding war and how he was commanded by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, this was hard on him and the years that followed in "the Darkness" as they named it. He paid Jon a hefty amount as he was the only one who could listen.

"So what's up, it's been a while since you turned up before a gig." Jon said, concerned as it's been months since Draco has done anything like this.

"All I can hear at the moment is my aunt's laughter or rather screeching while Hermione screams in pain and terror and it's not going away. I can't have another accident."

"Have you considered forgiving your aunt?" Jon knew he was touching a raw nerve here.

"NO! I will never forgive that woman," Draco was spitting venom when he spoke about her. "She made my life, my family's life HELL. I cannot think of one reason why I should forgive her, look how many people she left broken. Because of her and father I turned out the way I was and will forever have a part in me."

The session continued for another 40 minutes before Draco had to leave for his gig, telling Jon that he can come with or he'll just pop his name on the guest list if he had a chance of mind. "Thanks Draco, I'll maybe pop in to check up on the state of those in the crowd." Jon said while throwing in a chuckle. "Fuck you, you bastard." Draco replied back with a laugh and fake punched him. "See you later." And from there he disapperated to Tom's place where they would leave in the next 15 minutes.

* * *

><p>Ron decided to go out again. He couldn't stand the place he bought himself and nor did he feel like returning home. Sure he made a mistake but making friends wasn't his strong point and he felt like they only liked his money. Which was true up to certain extend in some cases but others did genuinely like him but he couldn't see that. Ron needs help<p>

* * *

><p>After Hermione left the Auror training ground, she knew that she had to hit the books hard to keep her focused. After leaving Ron she contemplated seeing a therapist but in her mind that only showed weakness and she, Hermione Granger, wasn't a weakling. She somehow denied that the idea of help ever occurred to her. What an absurd concept.<p>

Sure the idea may nag at her subconscious but it was going to take her a while before she was willing to do anything like that.

Her muggle friends asked her if she wanted to come along to a band that's playing tonight. She reluctantly agreed as she hasn't been out in a while and thought it was a good idea to go out and embrace the freedom for a bit. Maybe it'll be fun, she thought, maybe I'll let my hair down just this once.

Little did she know…?

Hermione rocked up outside a friend's house, as she usually did. She didn't want to seem suspicious. All glitter and glam and killer red heels. Tonight was the night that she forgot Ron Weasley and finally moved on.

"So where are we off to?" she asked Sam, she was the one that organised this do.

"Oh some club, we wanted to see this new up and coming band; Electric Ashtray."

"Yeah they got this guy with a voice that melts you and a hot blond… hahaha." Eve laughed; she was always one that went for the looks.

After a few drinks and Hermione relaxing, the "opening band" or rather Electric Ashtray came on stage. Moving towards the front with the group, Hermione stopped in her tracks. "'Moine, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried as this wasn't a usual thing. "I, I, I know the blond." Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her funny "From where? You haven't told us you knew such a hot guy." One of them made her thoughts known. They continued forward until they were sure that this 'blond' was to be able to see them.

Hermione's thoughts raced, she hasn't seen Malfoy since the war and had no idea that he was in a muggle band. If she had known… no, no, she thought, she would've still come because she needed to see her friends. But Malfoy, a band boy? She chuckled at that idea. She thought he would've followed in his father's footsteps and become a ministry employee, but this amazed and amused her.

In the corner of her eye she saw a scuffle taking place, between someone with a guitar and someone who was standing there. She saw how Malfoy broke up the fight and then they were heading for the stage. Her heartbeat suddenly decided to act like a hummingbird and fluttered so fast in her she thought that she was going to faint. There was Malfoy, older and happier?

"Not again you two, Ryan stop it! Leave the fucken roadie alone, he's promised to leave your bass alone."

This was band norm some days. Draco had to break things up or else it would've just made his emotions erupt. And he couldn't afford that today. He had so much on his mind that when he finally walked on stage and finally looked down his heart stopped for a second. There in the middle of the crowd stood a face he will never forget until the day he dies. Rubbing his face for a few second the screams returned. "Not now, please not now." He muttered to himself. The first few rifts start playing automatically and for the first time Draco went up to the microphone first – "Granger, nice to see you here. Enjoy the show." And he through in an extra wink, she blushed and her friends giggled.

What on earth was he doing? That was so unlike him, blinking and stepping up to the microphone. But he had to see her and just ask her how she was doing. He didn't see the ginger walking around, so he wondered what happened to Weasley.

As the show progressed he saw how Granger got stuck in the music and that made him smile. He never saw her like that and it was quite an interesting side of her to see. And just like the start, after the last note played, he went up to the microphone again for a different reason, "hey Granger, stay behind." After the gig, he went up to her – "how about I buy you a drink and you repay me by telling how it's going on in the wizarding world." This was sort of a lie as he still received the Daily Prophet, but she'll never find out.

"You left the wizarding world? Why?" she sounded surprised

"Got tired of it, didn't feel like filling daddy's shoes. So here I am, playing in a band and studying architecture."

"And your family's attitude towards this?"

"They think I'm a fuck up… hey enough, I asked you a question are you going to fill me in or not, where's the weasel?"

"Don't call him that! He's not around anymore." She said and suddenly looked a bit sad.

"Wait, you and the weasel are no more? Haha, I wonder if the tabloids had a go at you," and with his hands he spaced out the headline, "GOLDEN TRIO? WHAT THIS? A BREAK-UP?"

"If you're going to be mean, I'm going to leave." She said seriously.

In the distance she could see her friends having a great time, but Hermione wanted to be home. She didn't want to be here as Malfoy opened up some wounds she thought she repressed. "I'm leaving." She told Malfoy abruptly, "Wait, let me escort you to a safe place to apparate from." She was taken aback. "Oh and by the way, take my mobile number. I'd like to see you again." She was sure he was drunk. They walked to an area where she could apparate from and he looked at her. "I'm serious, give me a call." And with that she apparated back into her flat.

* * *

><p>"So, who is the girl Draco?"<p>

Draco turned around and saw Jon standing there. "You know who she is, that's Granger."


End file.
